Shadow's Dreamer
by Eithel-Calad
Summary: Neji pète les plombs, et se met à tuer tout le monde...Angst, Deathfic et total OOC


Auteur : Pepsikari

Titre : Shadow's dreamer

Genre : _Angst_, _Deathfic_ , total OOC…étant à tendance maniaco-dépressive, ne vous attendez pas à un truc sain et joyeux'

Disclaimer : boaf, tout le monde le connaît…sauf que je ne suis pas contre l'idée un beau brun ténébreux aux yeux blancs pour moi toute seule :p

Résumé : Neji est soudain pris de l'envie de meurtre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji haussa un sourcil, leva les yeux vers l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda la course de la lune, pour évaluer l'heure. Bientôt le matin...Il sourit. L'heure était proche. Il attrapa les rebords de la fenêtre, se hissa avec souplesse et s'élança dans la nuit.

Il lui sembla courir des heures et des heures, déambulant, tel un fantôme, dans les ruelles encore endormies de Konoha. Puis, il se stoppa net, guettant le moindre bruit autre que les battements de son cœur surexcité. Il activa le Byakugan, les sens en alerte. Il ne pouvait tolérer une filature, tant le projet qu'il voulait mener à bien cette nuit était grave. Si quelqu'un le suivait, cette personne vivait ses derniers instants…

Pas une âme qui vive.

Rassuré, il reprit sa course, ne prenant pas garde à la morsure matinale du froid. Il courait, de plus en plus excité, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Le vent s'infiltrait dans sa longue chevelure noire, lui donnant l'air terrifiant d'un ange nocturne. Sa peau, si pâle, reflétait la lueur de l'astre de la nuit. Ses yeux, aussi blancs que la neige, envoyaient une lueur presque malsaine.

Il était beau, beau comme l'ange de la mort, beau comme un pâle lever de soleil en plein hiver.

Il escalada un haut mur de brique, et se laissa tomber avec agilité de l'autre coté. Il resta accroupit, l'index droit sur la bouche et les yeux fermés durant de longues secondes, guettant le moindre bruit. Puis, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressa et reprit sa course, comme si ne rien n'était.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et il progressait, avec le silence d'un chat, entre les maisons.

Puis, son pâle visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

Devant lui se dressait un petit mur d'osier, qu'il enjamba avec souplesse. Puis, le Byakugan activé, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui.

Il se trouvait bien là où il s'était juré d'accomplir son crime. Il baissa la tête, et prêta toute son attention sensorielle à la sérénité des lieux.

Il se trouvait dans un grand jardin, où d'immenses massifs de pivoines dispensaient de l'ombre aux voyageurs harassés. Un magnifique magnolia diffusait, dans l'air nocturne et matinal, l'entêtent parfum de ses fleurs, ne s'épanouissants qu'à la lueur de la lune. Un petit chemin, fait de cailloux ratissés, menait à une fontaine de bambous, dans laquelle s'ébattaient des petits poissons japonais aux couleurs vives. Le son cristallin de l'eau, s'écoulant sur de la pierre, donnait une étrange impression de douceur et de dureté infinie. Si Neji ut un cœur, celui-ci aurait été profondément ébranlé.

Rien n'aurait dû troubler ces lieux de paix, hormis le pas doux et régulier d'une personne arrivante. Le jeune homme bondit, et toujours dans ce silence qui faisait de lui un tueur implacable, alla se cacher sous un buisson de roses blanches.

La jeune fille portait un simple kimono blanc, orné de quelques petites fleurs roses pâles. Ses _geta_ ne faisaient presque pas de bruit, et elle marchait, droite et souriante, la silhouette commençant à se détacher du soleil levant.

Si Hinata avait activé son Byakugan, elle aurait remarqué la présence de Neji. Et peut-être alors, son destin aurait-il été différent...

En tout cas, lui était bien là, et il regardait, avec une petite lueur malsaine, sa cousine en train d'arroser les fleurs. Elle était si innocente…Il sourit. Il attendait depuis si longtemps ce moment ! Le jour où Hinata-Sama, les larmes aux yeux, lui implorerait son pardon, sa pitié !

Il s'extirpa de sa cachette en bondissant, provoquant un cri étouffé de la jeune fille.

- Neji Nii-San ? Murmurât-elle, peu sûre d'elle-même.

- Bonjour, Hinata-Sama ! Lui répondit-il, les dents presque entièrement découvertes dans un immense sourire.

Elle le regarda quelques instants, ignorant si son manque de réponse était lié à la soudaine amabilité de son cousin, ou l'impression que Neji allait lui sauter à la gorge, à la manière d'un vampire.

- Tu es bien matinal, aujourd'hui…finit-elle par articuler, tant bien que mal.

- Qui m'empêcherait de voir ma cousine préférée ? dit Neji, dans un petit ricanement.

Hinata déglutit avec peine, tant cette dernière phrase résonnait pour elle comme une condamnation à mort.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demandât-elle, sur on ton qui la surprit elle-même.

- Oh, si peu de choses. Je voulais juste te voir. Une dernière fois.

- Une dernière… fois ? Tu pars ?

- Hum, je te le fais pas si bien dire…Toi aussi, tu vas partir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le voyage sera rapide.

Hinata recula d'un pas, comprenant que trop bien ce que cela voulait dire. Il avança, les yeux soudain comme animés d'une vie propre.

- Hinata-Sama, as-tu déjà ressenti le plaisir que j'éprouve, lorsque du sang me coule le long des bras ? Sais tu ce que cela me fait ?

Elle étouffa un cri, et laissa tomber son arrosoir ; elle ne prit pas garde à l'eau qui mouillait le bas de son kimono, et ignora la morsure du froid. Pour elle, rien d'autre de comptait que Neji, dont les yeux brillants de folie pure étaient fixés sur elle.

Neji détacha son regard de sa cousine, et fixa l'horizon, à l'est. Il commençait à faire jour, et, au loin, une ligne orangée apparaissait dans le ciel, paré des couleurs de l'aube. Le soleil se levait.

- Je vais te laisser regarder une dernière fois le Soleil, Hinata. J'ai attendu ce moment durant tant d'années, que je peux me permettre d'attendre encore quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas un monstre, Hinata-Sama. Tu vois, tu vois, tu vois…

Mais la jeune Hyûga ne l'écoutait plus. Elle analysait ses chances, remarqua que le jardin était à l'écart du village, qu'elle ne pouvait appeler personne et pour finir à la conclusion qu'elle était seule. Seule contre un génie, seule contre un psychopathe. Elle ferma les yeux, et vit un visage souriant, lézardé de petites griffures sur les joues ainsi que de grands yeux bleus surmontés d'une touffe de cheveux blonds. Elle ne retint pas les larmes qui perlèrent sur ses propres joues.

« _Naruto…tu ne sauras donc jamais que je t'aime_. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et regarda Neji ; il était calme, comme si le fait d'assassiner sa cousine aurait été aussi banal que d'aller chercher des croissants dans la boulangerie du coin. Son visage avait perdu toute trace de folie, et il était à présent aussi froid et inanimé que du marbre.

Elle sourit lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent caresser son visage.

_Naruto n'aurait pas abandonné…Mais je ne suis pas Naruto…_

Elle ne bougea pas, lorsqu'elle vit Neji s'élancer sur elle, et ne résista pas lorsqu'il lui planta un kunai dans le cœur.

Elle souriait…D'abord, elle resta debout, portée par le kunai, tenu fermement dans la main de son cousin. Puis, lentement, elle s'affaissa sur elle-même, tombant le long du corps de Neji. Elle souriait toujours lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, et Neji posa tient sa tête en la tenant par sa nuque. Elle était déjà morte, mais son regard serein certifia Neji d'une chose : il décrocha son propre bandeau frontal d'une main, et de l'autre, avec le kunai taché de sang, et y grava une profonde rayure dans le métal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

bon je sais que c'est assez court, mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez


End file.
